


Bleeding Flowers

by Cyane



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hlexander Aamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hlexander Aamilton, Father-Son Relationship, Hlexander is opposite!Alexander, Opposite Day AU, Opposites Attract, Protective George, Thanks for this request btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyane/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: Hlexander gets shot and Weorge has to keep him alive until the medics get there.





	Bleeding Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more Washingdad and Hlexander!AUs. Preferably combined.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm getting the AU characterizations right I'm sorry \\(;o;\

There was so much blood.

"Stop talking, Aamilton," Weorge commanded, closing his eyes as he pressed the now crimson cloth to his second's chest. "Save your strength."

Hlexander shook his head fiercely, nearly shaking his round glasses off his face. They had smudges of blood and filth on them. The battle was long since over, but Weorge had found his second lying in the field after the war, a bullet in his side, and so really... the battle wasn't near over.

"I don't want to die, I don't w't to die," Hlexander sputtered blood as he rasped out words, desperately clinging to the general's coat. 

The sight made Weorge's chest tighten. He didn't hate the boy, despite popular beliefs. Nothing near it, despite the constant uncomfortable closeness that Hlexander always presented. He cared. 

"You're not going to die," Weorge said firmly. 

"It hurts," Hlex cried.

It looked like it. No matter how much pressure Weorge put on the festering bullet wound, blood continued sluggishly making it's way out, pouring into the dry grass and staining everything a dark, bloody, beet color. But the fact that Hlexander was alive? That was enough to assure Weorge that the boy could stay alive until the medic arrived.

Probably.

"You won't die!" Weorge demanded, more to himself. "Aamilton, you're going to stay alive. That's an order."

"S-sir-"

And _that_ threw Weorge off. Hlexander never called him sir. It was always a variance on 'dad', on 'father', on something far too familial to be professional. And usually, Weorge would explain that it was completely inappropriate. But now, when Hlexander was literally bleeding out...

"No excuses!" Weorge barked, holding the man closer. 

Hlexander had a violet ribbon tying his hair back. One end had been dipped in blood.

"S-sir, I'm sorry," Hlex choked out, eyes going glassy. "I'm sorry, every time- every time I mess up, I promise, I promise-" The boy was full-on blabbering. If Baron Aurr had been there, he would've slapped the boy sideways. Weorge just shook his head. 

Blood felt slick against his fingers. There was so much- oh _god_ \- there was so much blood...

"Damn it, Hlex..."

The boy looked up at his general's face, and one trembling hand reached up to grab Weorge's lapel. Weorge tried not to flinch back, but he wasn't sure if the urge came from the familial touch or from the coat of red painting Hlexander's hand.

"It w-was an honor, f-father, I..." Hlexander broke off in a moan of agony. "I c-couldn't ask f-for a better end-"

Weorge gritted his teeth against the twist in his stomach. "Not the end. This is not the end, do you hear me? The medics are coming- you don't get to die, Hlex. Not today, not now. So stay alive, dammit."

He could hear voices in the distance. "Over here!" Weorge called. "Man down, hurry!"

"Y-You were like a f-f-father to me, Gashington, s-sir," Hlexander stumbled over the words, mind growing hazy from the loss of blood. 

Weorge squeezed his eyes shut, biting back a retort. He had already lost his children, he didn't need another son to loose. "You aren't dying, Hlex, you'll be fine."

"Please!" Hlexander wailed. "Please- it hurts!"

The medic came around the bend and quickly began working. "Sedate him!" The medic barked to two other men.

"I'm proud of you, Hlex," Weorge allowed himself to say. Hlexander's glazed eyes met his, and the man's face contorted into something awfully pained, but beyond happy. Then Hlex fell under the sedative and Weorge's expression closed off again.

Everything was fine. The medic would save him, the wound wasn't fatal.

"Treat him like he was my own son," Weorge muttered to the medic, before walking away to wash off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have a feeling I'm going to be writing a lot more Hlexander!AU one shots and stuff in this series, stay tuned if you like them
> 
> Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong <3 (or right!) I always love love love comments, so. They're really appreciated and stuff. Make sure to check out my series and read where the AU spawned from, it's definitely not my idea!


End file.
